


The edge of love

by SeraNeko_chan



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Alternate Universe - Non-Magical, Biting, Character not named, F/M, Fluff and Angst, PWP without Porn, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-21
Updated: 2020-08-21
Packaged: 2021-03-06 22:40:27
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,651
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26026606
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SeraNeko_chan/pseuds/SeraNeko_chan
Summary: A lawyer finds out her lover is the most powerful man of London.Technically written with Hermione and Tom Riddle in mind, but no one is explicitly named.
Relationships: Hermione Granger/Tom Riddle
Comments: 3
Kudos: 59





	The edge of love

**Author's Note:**

  * For [QueenVulca](https://archiveofourown.org/users/QueenVulca/gifts).



> I wrote this as a birthday present and never got around to posting it until recently. It's mostly the product of my own imagination influenced by sexting. This is only the third time I've written smut, so I hope I've done a good job
> 
> Enjoy and leave a comment on your way out.

She heard the key turn in the lock and the door open; yet her gaze was focused on the window and the people down below. They looked tiny as they hurried across the pavement, completely absorbed in their own lives and struggles. The warm light of the sun gave a much brighter feeling to the day. A brighter feeling than she was happy with. If the weather were to mimic her internal struggle, the rain would be pouring down and the wind would be howling. A storm would be ravaging London, keeping even the most hardened people inside.

The man kept hesitating in the doorway, clearly waiting for her acknowledgement. Something she wasn’t inclined to give at the moment. This standoff could have gone on forever if he were a patient man. But he was not. She was able to make him lose his calm and collected attitude, often without trying. Usually, this amused her and endeared him to her, but today she was intent on staying angry with him.

“Darling.” Why oh why did his voice have sound like rich dark chocolate. It was seductive, it was addictive, and it broke down her defences like nothing else. She hugged her sides harder and stared out the window even more determined not to cross gazes with him, in the hope it would help her keep hold of her anger. She had ample reason to be furious with him.

“Darling.” He sounded closer; it was only her stubbornness that prevented her from turning around. Only her will that prevented her from giving in there and then.

“Darling.” His arms closed around her waist and his nose and lips found the soft, sensitive skin of her neck. Despite herself, she lost some of the tension in her body and her head fell back against his shoulder. Her eyes had closed, whether from pleasure or as a last resort not to look him the eye, she didn’t know.

They stayed like that for a while. His lips caressing her neck and collarbone yet doing nothing else except hugging her and providing support as she slowly went boneless.

“You lied to me.” It was a statement whispered softly and with none of the bite she intended it to have. He paused briefly before continuing with his nuzzling.

“I did. But only to protect you.” It’s not an apology, though his tone came close.

“You’ve killed people.” There’s no accusation in her voice, just plain fact. He paused longer this time, his back rigid, and his arms tense.

“I have. As well as other morally reprehensible things.” He knew she knew, no use in denying the truth anymore. That’s why he had locked her in this spare bedroom. She had found out the truth about his job, and his life, and he feared she would leave him for it.

And why shouldn’t he? She was a lawyer, had been on the opposite side of the courtroom of his henchman a fair number of times. He knew how she saw the world and that she would never be willing to share his. He’d always known that sometimes love just isn’t enough, but had clung to their, fake, relationship, nonetheless. He hadn’t wanted her to find out like this, not when he thought he’d had more time left with her.

She could feel these thoughts running through his brain. Could feel the disappointment and defeat washing through his body. His hug intensified for a moment before his arms fell back to his sides and he stepped back, away from their embrace.

Or tried to. The moment his arms let go, she turned around to face him and grabbed his wrists. He looked shocked as she put his arms back around her. She grabbed fistfuls of his white dress shirt and nestled herself against his chest. Grateful for his habit of wearing the first two buttons undone, she breathed in his scent. His distinct smell never failed to comfort her.

“You should have gone for the tongue: Bleeds a lot more and makes less of a mess if you restrain them correctly.” She smiled against his chest at his obvious shock and confusion. “Remember that I’ve done a lot of criminal cases and have two friends in Law Enforcement. If you ever lie to me again, they will never find your body.”

He was still for a moment longer before he broke out in a full body laugh. She gazed up mischievously into his red eyes. The colour suited him much more than the brown contacts he used previously. Leaning up on her tiptoes, she nipped at his ear. That broke the dam and she could feel his self-control evaporate.

He swept her up effortlessly and she instinctively wrapped her legs around his waist. She saw the kiss coming from miles away and welcomed it hungrily. They kissed fervently, tongues duelling, as he made his way to the bed, carrying her like she weighed nothing.

When he dropped her gently onto the bed and crouched over her, undressing her with his eyes, she felt like a goddess, such was the pure admiration, love, and lust visible in his eyes. She surged upwards, pushing her hands into his hair, and sealed their lips together. In the same movement she rolled them over, settling on top of him. He groaned into her mouth as she ground her hips against his. Bucking up in revenge, his erection pressed against her mount causing her to moan.

He rolled them back over and began making quick work of her clothes. Her blouse was ripped open, buttons flying everywhere. She couldn’t bring herself to care as he bit her shoulder while undoing her bra with one hand. Next up was her skirt and he worked her tights and underwear down as they rolled their hips together. In return, she was no more patient with his clothes, blindly fumbling with the fly of his trousers, until she was able to push them down with her feet.

Once naked, they continued worshiping each other’s bodies. Pretty soon, she had a nice collection of hickeys and bitemarks decorating her neck and shoulder, even a couple on her breasts. Not that he had any fewer. She gave as good as she got.

Pushing him onto his back, she slid down his body, lavishing it with licks, kisses and bites. She treated his bellybutton with a butterfly kiss before settling between his legs. A sharp nip to his sensitive inner thigh ensured he knew to keep eye contact. A soft kiss at the base elicited a breathless moan. Slowly she kissed her way up the shaft. she paused for a moment at the top head, giving him a cheeky grin, before swallowing him down to the root. No mean feat with his length and girth. She had pulled this trick before; but it never failed to surprise him and get him to the edge. Squeezing the base, she waited for a few second to let him catch his breath. Then she swallowed around him again, enjoying his groans and the hands that were tangled in her hair: not exerting force, rather, grounding him.

Moving back up his cock, she lavished it with her tongue. One hand stayed at the base, the other began playing with his balls as she continued sucking him. A hint of teeth here and there alternating with humming while deep throating him, got him to the edge quickly. However, before she could get him to climax, he moved her off his cock and under him.

She pouted, but not for long. He kissed her deeply as his hands cupped her breasts. She gasped as fingers found a puckered nipple and began teasing it. His mouth moved to the other breast, lapping at the nipple with his tongue. Before long, he had her moaning and squirming for attention down below. A broken “Please!” made him smirk against her breast. But thankfully he got the hint, focusing his attention on her pussy. A swipe of his fingers confirmed that she’s soaking wet. His thumb settled on her clitoris, quickly finding the rhythm she likes, and two fingers plunged into her vagina, stimulating her from the inside. He had her near climax far sooner than she could achieve by herself, by virtue of knowing her body her body so well.

When he stopped just before she could fall over the edge, she sobbed in frustration, swearing to kill him if he didn’t continue immediately. He smiled, telling her how he loved her talking bloody murder in bed. But he did heed her request, sinking his cock into her. She moaned at the seemingly never-ending glide. When his balls slapped against her buttocks, he paused, resting his forehead on hers.

But she wasn’t in the mood for slow and romantic, and a flex of her inner muscles coupled with her teeth in his shoulder had him setting a brutal pace. She clung to him, nails in his muscled back. Nothing existed but the two of them, the feel of their naked bodies against each other and the hot slide of his erection in her pussy.

She could feel her climax approaching, her moans rising in pitch. She tried to get a hand between them to her clitoris, but he caught both arms with one hand, pinning them above her head. A frustrated yell had him taking pity on her. He stroked her clit while chasing his own peak. She came first, teeth sinking in his shoulder and walls fluttering as pleasure overtook her senses. Her climax pushed him over the edge as well, with a shout hot liquid washed over her insides.

He rolled off her, pulling out, and cradled her close. She snuggled into his chest, boneless from the pleasure he’d given her. Before sleep could fully pull her under, she whispered, “I love you. Until the very end.”


End file.
